The End
by Hayley-Saxon-xx
Summary: The Doctor is met by Torchwood and the most difficult challange of his life. As old emimies return for revenge, all the group can do is stick together. Who is The Creator and why does she want the Doctor? Better than it sounds. Summery limit sucks. R&R xx
1. Prologue: Questions

**A/N: I've been itching to do a torchwood doctor who crossover but I've had so many damn fics to do this has been saved on my computer for a looooooooong time. Its post CoE but Ianto didn't die and Jack didn't leave. Post EoT (End of Time) but the Doctor didn't regenerate as David is still my doctor…. Ahem, so, pairings: A happily engaged Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Human Doctor/Rose Martha/Mickey and more but I'm not listing them all =) This is set a few days after EoT and since The Doctor didn't regenerate, the wounds he got in part 2 never healed, considering this is only a few days after. Martha and Mickey are now members of Torchwood for future notice. **

**Dedicated to: Gwento-Addict, CaptainJack-95, TheWeddingFairy, TheJokerMelissa and Janto-rulz**

Jack thrust his hands deep in his pockets and walked down the snow covered pavements. Ianto appeared by his side, emerging from a shop.

"Where did you disappear to?" Jack asked, smiling at his fiancé.

"Getting some biscuits." Ianto replied, holding up the carrier bag in his hand.

"Ah." Jack nodded. They passed a small family as they made their way to the Hub and he nodded in their direction as he spoke.

"It's strange, coz a few days ago, people like them, weren't themselves, they were that…'man'." Ianto laughed softly. "And now look at them. They don't even know." Jack nodded. "Come on, Jack. Tell me. I keep dropping hints that I wanna know and you keep ignoring me. That man they all changed into, who was he? You knew him. Tell me who he is, please, Cariad."

"It doesn't matter." Jack shook his head.

"It does to me. Let me into your past, Jack." Ianto smiled, taking hold of Jack's hand.

"He was…" Jack began. He looked down at their intertwined hands and sighed. "A man from my past. When I travelled with the Doctor. And he's an evil bastard. That's all I can say."

"Ok." Ianto shrugged, realizing that was all he was going to get from Jack. "So how come me, you, Gwen, Martha and Mickey didn't change?"

"I don't know." Jack sighed as they stopped in front of the tourist information centre and stepped inside.

"But you must know something!" Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I don't!" Jack growled.

"But you _must." _Ianto insisted.

"Can't you just drop it!!?" Jack spat and stormed off, through the secret door and into the hub, leaving Ianto on his own in the tourist information centre.

-------

Jack appeared from behind the Tourist Information Centre and stepped into the cold, metal interior of the Torchwood hub. His face was flushed with anger as he shrugged his coat off and threw it onto the coat rack, the force of his throw practically knocking the coat rack over. Martha, who had emerged from the medical bay, smirked.

"Problem?" She asked softly, hiding her smirk.

"No!" He snapped, his anger highlighting that there clearly was a problem but he didn't really want to talk about it. He walked into his office and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Ok, I was only asking." Martha sighed. Mickey walked out of the Weapons Room, holding a small silver device.

"What's that?" Gwen inquired, looking up from his workstation.

"Been trying to figure it out myself." He replied, gazing down at it. He placed it on his own workstation and sat down, still studying it.

"Is it dangerous?" Gwen wondered, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I don't know." Mickey shook his head.

"Well, what does it do?" Gwen continued to fish for an answer.

"No idea. Although, it came with an instruction manual. Only, it's not in English or any language from Earth. And the language it is in is of a species we haven't got on our database. So I can't translate it."

"Wait a minute; it fell to earth…with an instruction manual?" Gwen sniggered.

"Well, I dunno if it IS an instruction manual. That's what it LOOKS like." Mickey replied. Martha discarded her medical gloves and shrugged her lab coat off, before strolling over and standing behind Mickey's chair.

"Perhaps someone sent it down with the manual coz they're planning to pick it up later?" Martha said thoughtfully.

"Hmm." Mickey sighed and sunk lower in his chair. "We'll never know."

"Not if we can't translate it." Gwen agreed. Her computer hummed and bleeped. "Oh?" She turned back to her monitor and studied it for a moment. "Rift activity." Jack emerged from his office and leaned against the doorframe, obviously calmer than before.

"Rift activity?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Gwen nodded, and then tapped her comms. "Ianto, we've got Rift Activity."

"_I'm on my way up." _Ianto's voice crackled through.

"I'll try and pinpoint the exact location." Mickey decided and began to type on his computer. The others also started working on their computers, muttering what they were doing. Ianto entered the hub and as he did so the familiar thrumming of the TARDIS rang through the Hub as they quickly worked on computers. Martha was working on her computer listening to an alien message with her headphones on, therefore she was oblivious to the noise of the familiar spaceship.

"Can you hear that?!" Jack grinned. Ianto paused for a moment before shaking his head. Jack laughed, grabbed Ianto's hand and dragged him out of the Hub_. _

---------

**Only a short chapter, but it's an introduction and trust me, its going to get…. A LOT better. =D =D**

**Review please. **

**Xxx**


	2. One: Greetings

**A/N: I've re-posted this chapter and it has been edited due to a review I received informing me about a few mistakes in my grammar, description and Characterization of the Doctor in a certain scene. You people who have already read and reviewed don't have to read, or review again if you don't want to but due to the change, you might want to =) either way, I don't mind. And I'm not really expecting reviewers for this chapter as it is a repeat. **

**If any of you Torchwood readers are unsure of any references to Doctor Who I make, ask me and I'll inform you on the details so you're not confused. Just in case you don't watch Doctor who =) Same goes for any Doctor Who readers if you've not seen Torchwood, any references I make to the Torchwood series, please feel free to ask me. **

The Doctor pulled on one of the levers on the TARDIS console and the whole ship shuddered and shook, throwing him off balance. Then it stopped and he was thrown into the railings of the TARDIS. He laughed and smiled up at the rotor before pulling his long tan overcoat on and making his way to the doors. He swung them open and stepped out into the cold welsh rain. He glanced at his surroundings.

He was parked in a large rather desolate car park, rain spattering onto the grey worn tar. There were the few odd cars scattered around but the place was quiet empty. There were some public toilets at the other side of the car park but apart from that the landscape was pretty clear and dull. There was a tree next to the building the toilets were in but it was bare and had lost its leaves so it blended in with the barren look of the car park. He furrowed his brow in confusion and stroked the TARDIS doors.

"Well," He started, "This isn't the first Olympic games. Why'd you bring me here? Sometimes I think you do these things to annoy me." He shook his head and turned his attention to his surroundings once again. On the other side of the car park was a familiar tall man, clad in a RAF uniform running towards him, dragging another man in a suit behind him. The two men stopped in front of the Doctor and the TARDIS, one man beaming from ear to ear, the other looking rather bemused.

"Oh, hello!" The Doctor grinned and offered the man in the suit his hand which he shook. "I'm the Doctor."

"Ianto Jones." Ianto replied, still looking slightly dumbfounded. "Wait, you're THE Doctor?" The Doctor nodded with a childish grin.

"He talks about me?" He asked, with an excited curiosity.

"All the time!" Ianto nodded. "Although, I actually don't know ANYTHING about you."

"Ah, well." The Doctor shrugged then turned his attention to Jack who was still grinning. "Good to see you, Captain."

"And you." Jack smiled then pulled the Doctor into a tight hug.

"It's raining." Ianto commented. The Doctor and Jack looked over to him, not seeing the relevance of his statement. "Can we get inside? I'm freezing."

"Come in." The Doctor smiled, indicating the TARDIS.

"Look at the size of it! We'd never be able to fit in there! Not without being extra close. I can see why you like having people travel with you." Ianto joked with a smirk.

"Hey, just because I'm Jack's friend it doesn't mean I'm as flirtatious as him." The Doctor frowned. "Anyway, why don't you just look inside?" He pushed the door open and smiled. Ianto was reluctant at first but after a nod from the Doctor he stepped inside, closely followed by Jack and The Doctor. Ianto gasped and gazed around, awestruck.

"Well?" The Doctor inquired.

"Its…amazing." Ianto breathed, shaking the water from his hair.

"And?"

"Beautiful." Ianto added. The Doctor frowned, not getting the answer he expected. Jack leant in and whispered in Ianto's ear.

"It's bigger on the inside. Just say it." He whispered.

"Bigger on the inside?" Ianto repeated out loud. The Doctor beamed and nodded. "Wow."

"You like?" He leant against the console and his fingers danced across the surface subconsciously as he smiled proudly at the interior of his ship. Ianto nodded and repeated that it was amazing.

"I take it, it's of alien origin." Ianto commented.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor nodded with a smile.

"And you?" Ianto asked curiously, not wanting to offend the Doctor by claiming he was anything other than human.

"You really don't know anything about me do you?" He laughed. "This ship, it's called the TARDIS; time and relative dimensions in space. And, yes, I'm alien. I'm a Time Lord."

"Oh, ok."Ianto went to lean against the railings but The Doctor indicated for him to sit on the battered sand coloured sofa which Jack and Ianto managed to squeeze onto while the Doctor leant on the console in front of them.

"What about the rest of the Time Lords? I mean, you can't just rattle around this thing on your own. Where're all your friends?" Ianto inquired.

The Doctor looked down, sadness swimming in his chocolate brown eyes. Ianto knew this look. He'd seen it before; on his mother after his father's death, in Gwen's and Jack's after Tosh and Owen's death and he'd even seen it in his own. After Lisa's death, when he'd look in the mirror, he saw his own grief swimming in his eyes. And then, even though the Doctor hadn't said anything, Ianto knew exactly where all the other Time Lords were. They were dead.

"I'm sorry." Ianto shifted slightly in his seat, feeling awkward for bringing up such a sensitive subject.

"It was a long time ago." The Doctor muttered, as if that made everything ok. He looked up at Ianto and tried to smile but the sadness in his eyes made the movement of his lips redundant. He closed his eyes and exhaled and when he reopened them, the sadness in his eyes had gone. Like he'd forced it to the back of his mind. "I'm fine." He reassured, but despite the fact he looked happier, there was still something unconvincing about his statement.

"Well, what about your planet?" Ianto wasn't sure why he continued to probe the Doctor, considering he knew the Doctor didn't want to talk about it and he found it slightly distressing. The Doctor sighed, the look in his eyes returning and the grin on his face fading.

"Gone too." He muttered sadly after a few seconds hesitation. His reply had been so quiet, Ianto wasn't sure he'd actually said it or if he'd imagined the Doctor's reply.

"Oh…" Ianto looked down, not really knowing what to say.

He hadn't known the Doctor for any more than 20 minutes and he was already going into sensitive subjects with the man. Ianto didn't know what had happened to neither the entire race nor the planet but he knew it had to have been something massive.

He also felt a massive pang of guilt which he found peculiar. He felt guilty because he had a race and a planet. He knew it wasn't his fault Earth was still there and The Doctor's planet was gone but he felt guilty nevertheless. He also felt pity for the Doctor. He'd lost people before, like his dad and Lisa but to lose an entire race must be worse than any other feeling in the universe.

He'd love to get his hands on whoever destroyed the Doctor's race and planet and he'd give them a good battering. He realized he'd said his last thought out loud and he received a look from Jack which displayed: Ooh, you really shouldn't have said that. He gave Jack a look of confusion before looking to the Doctor who looked even more upset, if that was possible. Now, alongside, pain and sadness, guilt was also showing in the Doctor's eyes.

"Anyway," Jack interrupted, trying to wean the two off such depressing things, "You're looking a bit worse for wear, Doc." Jack reached out a hand and indicated the Doctor's wounds. The Doctor flinched at Jack's actions and moved his head back slightly, so Jack couldn't touch him. Jack, however, hopped of his seat and stepped closer to the Doctor, raising a hand and slowly stroking his injuries. The Doctor winced. Jack apologized and withdrew his hand. "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Something to do with Christmas day, I'm guessing." Jack suggested. The Doctor nodded. "The Master, he was…everywhere."

"I know," The Doctor exhaled, "Ah, it's all sorted now."

"Where's the Master then?" Jack inquired.

"Dead," The Doctor smiled sadly, "Again." He added.

"Sorry, who's the Master?" Ianto interrupted. Jack and The Doctor looked at him immediately, as if both had forgotten he was there.

"Well…" The Doctor began but was cut off by a loud beeping sounding from the TARDIS console. The Doctor spun around and darted to the screen.

"What's that?" Jack asked, standing behind the Doctor.

"Well, it's not good. I can tell you that much." The Doctor furrowed his brow and ran a hand through his spiked hair, messing it so it stood up oddly. "I can follow the signal it's producing!" He pranced around the controls, pulling leavers, pushing buttons and flicking switches. "Hold on tight!" The Doctor warned.

The TARDIS shook and knocked everyone off balance, throwing the three of them into railings and the console. Then it shuddered to a stop and threw Jack and Ianto into each other so they tumbled to the floor, Ianto lying on top of Jack, their faces inches apart. The Doctor was already heading for the door, straightening his crumpled brown suit.

"You can get on with your personal stuff later!" He called back at them as he pushed the door open and strolled outside. Ianto kissed Jack softly on the lips and whispered.

"We will, as well." Then he stood up and brushed the dust off his suit before heading outside with Jack by his side.

"London." The Doctor answered to their unasked question which he knew they were going to ask. He shut the TARDIS door and locked it with a button on his key, the TARDIS beeped like a car does when locked and the Doctor beamed. Jack let out a soft laugh then looked around at his surroundings. They were in a busy London street, filled with people carrying bags and rushing in and out of shops, the cold rain spattering down on them. "21st century, about the same date I'm guessing. Maybe a couple of days later."

"Well, I don't see anything unusual." Jack commented, gazing around. "Nothing to suggest where your strange signal is."

"Mmm." The Doctor nodded, not really listening. "Can you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Jack asked.

"In the air," The Doctor took a deep breath, inhaling a huge gulp of air. "There IS something here!" He cried, causing a few people to give him a strange look.

Something in the crowds caught The Doctor's eye and he turned fully to look. Stood in front of the wall of a bank was a young woman, about 25, staring straight at the Doctor. She had long poker straight black hair and pale skin with dark brown eyes. The Doctor seemed to recognize her and he stared back a look of shock and horror on his face. She smiled and then she was gone. The Doctor ran to the spot she had been stood and sniffed again. Jack and Ianto strolled over.

"What's the matter, Doc?" Jack inquired.

"Phew! Smell that! Blimey, that's strong." He told Jack.

"I can't smell anything." Jack shook his head.

"No, no. You wouldn't. You're human." The Doctor replied.

"Why'd you randomly walk over here anyway?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't see her?" The Doctor wondered.

"See who?" Ianto sighed.

"Well, that's a no then." The Doctor leant on the cold, rain slick wall and moved his head back, letting the rain sprinkle his face as he thought. "She wanted us here."

"What?" Jack asked.

"She wanted us in London. I think the signal was false." The Doctor explained.

"What makes you think that?" Ianto interrupted.

"She did it last time." He pushed himself off the wall and sprinted towards the TARDIS. "We need to get back to Cardiff!"

"Why?! What's happening in Cardiff?!" Jack shouted after him as he caught up with the Doctor.

"Trouble." The Doctor said simply before disappearing inside the TARDIS, followed by Jack and Ianto.

----------

**Hope you liked it =) **

**Again, I ask you tell me what you thought of my Doctor =) **

**Review please xx**


	3. Two: Worries

**A/N: Thank you for all my reviews and support =) the last chapter has been reposted and the conversation between the Doctor and Ianto about Gallifrey has been edited and hopefully you'll find The Doctor more in character then. Also I've added a description of the Car Park and edited a few grammar errors. You don't have to review it. Nor is it necessary for you to read it, but you can if you'd prefer to. **

**My keyboard has decided not to work for me anymore so I'm using the onscreen keyboard to add this authors note. I did this chapter a few days ago so i can post this. There won't be updates until i get my damn keyboard working!**

**Thanks to ****Runescribe** **for bringing up the problems in my previous chapter =) Also dedicated to Gwento-Addict, Captain-Jack95, Janto-rulz and TheWeddingFairy. **

"We've got weevil sightings!" Martha called across the hub as she worked on computers.

"Sightings of spaceships too!" Mickey shouted after her. Gwen was stood beside her workstation, trying to take command after Jack had taken Ianto and buggered off. She was trying to take in everything that was being directed at her from her fellow teammates.

"Electromagnetic activity!" Mickey called.

"Lights in the sky!" Martha announced.

They continued to tell Gwen all of the reports of alien activity over Cardiff as Gwen just stood there, taking it all in. Then the Cog Door rolled open and Jack and Ianto walked in, closely followed by a man in a tan overcoat and a crumpled brown suit. Gwen pushed herself off the workstation on which she was leaning and was striding over to the three men, converting into interrogation mode.

"And where are you two been?" Gwen asked, looking at Jack and Ianto.

"We went out." Jack replied with a shrug before moving swiftly away, Ianto hurrying after him. Then she turned to the other man.

"And who the hell are you?! And what're you doing in our hub?!" She challenged. He looked down like a naughty schoolchild being scolded by a headmaster. And to be honest, that's what he felt like.

"Well?" She continued.

"Oh," He began, looking up and meeting her eye, "I'm the Doctor and I was invited." He flashed a grin and Gwen's scowl fell.

"You're the Doctor Jack goes on about?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," He nodded, "that's me." She stepped aside and allowed the Doctor to stroll across the Hub, hugging Martha from behind and then asking to use her computer. She allowed him to. He got up all the reports of strange activity over the world; it was pages and pages of reports and they were still coming in. Everyone stared at the computer screen in shock apart from the Doctor who looked horrified.

"She can't have this type of power!" The Doctor spat, then everyone's eyes fell on him instead.

"Ok," Jack started, "that's it. Spill the details, Doctor. You know what's going on."

"Not yet, not until I'm sure." The Doctor replied.

"No, Doctor! This is my hub. My team, MY rules!" Jack growled, "Now tell us!"

"And I said I'm not sure yet! So, no!" The Doctor glared.

Then an earth shattering roar was heard from the Plass, followed by screams. Everyone's heads snapped up and then, after a few moments, the Torchwood team grabbed their guns and headed to the Plass, the Doctor already striding ahead of them.

-------------

**Only a short Chapter, I know. I'm tired and feeling ill so excuse me if my writing isn't as good as it is normally. :)**

**Please review? X **


	4. Three: Explanations

**A/N: Ok, so my keyboard isn't working still. But my kind, sweet boyfriend (captain-jack95) has let me use his laptop to do my chapter! I just didn't want to abandon you all :) Plus, I thought I might as well, considering I'm sleeping at his house tonight! **

**Dedicated to: Captain-Jack95 (for letting me use his laptop) Gwento-Addict (for role-playing with me) TheWeddingFairy (for being a great friend :D) Janto-rulz (for being great) and TheJokerMelissa (for being great on msn :P) **

The Creator was sat at her desk, her feet resting on it, crossed at the ankles. She had tied her black hair up and had taken her leather jacket off and hung it on the back of her chair. She was dressed in a tight long red top and black skinny jeans alongside a pair of high red stilettos. She was watching a CCTV image of the Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff, a sly smile on her lips.

She was going to make the Doctor pay for everything he'd done. She was going to destroy everything and everyone around the Doctor and make him feel the pain he'd caused everyone! She hated him. She wanted to see him writhe in pain and beg for salvation. Salvation she'd never give him. She'd cause him so much pain that he'd be begging for the sweet release of death. She'd kill him eventually. But she wanted to keep him alive for as long as possible. It was more fun that way.

Thinking about it made her blood rush and skin tingle, sending shivers down her spine. What was that old earth saying again? She thought. Oh, yes: Revenge is sweet. And it was. She knew from just thinking about it. She had been waiting for it for so long. She'd be planning for hundreds of years as she was locked in the realms of darkness on the planet Crentopia, trapped, staring into the falls of Chaos, watching thousands being thrown off its cliffs into the poisonous waters of the falls and wishing she was one of them.

Instead, she'd be trapped in the darkness, tortured everyday for the acts she'd been forced to commit due to the war. She'd never had the sweet release of death, and she was going to make sure he suffered in the same way. After all, it was him that caused her to be the only survivor they could find and therefore, the only one who could be punished. The Master had gotten away by turning himself human; an easy trick but a cowards way out and that's what he was. A coward. The Doctor had gotten away using the only piece of Time Lord Technology there was left, his TARDIS. The Crentopians had spent eons searching for the Doctor but never caught him due to his amazing ability to slip out of situations.

She'd escaped the day the Crentopians had got bored of her. They'd taken her out of her cell (if you could call it a cell, it was more like a pit of darkness, never ending, no air, no light, absolutely nothing. Yet it was hospitable. Which made it worse; you didn't age, or die. Or get hungry, or thirsty, or tired,) and had led her to the falls of Chaos, planning to kill her. However, she'd had other ideas. She'd used a few of the attacks the Time Lords had used to fight off others who had sided with the dreaded darkness and had managed to steal a newbie's gun, blasting all of them dead.

She shook herself from this line of thought. The thought of Crentopia made her heavyhearted and she didn't want to reminisce on such depressing things. Especially not on the day she was going to get revenge on The Doctor. She sighed in contempt and closed her eyes. Then her mobile rang. Her eyes snapped open and she leapt off the chair, striding over to her mobile, her heels inaudible due to the soft cream carpet. She answered the phone and smiled.

"Is he responsive?" She asked. After a pause, she broke into a grin, her blood red lips parting, showing her perfect white teeth.

-------------

The Doctor pushed the door of the tourist information centre and the bell above it rung happily, which seemed completely inappropriate at this moment in time. Like a school child who smirked while the teacher was scolding the class.

He stepped out, the Cardiff drizzle scattering his tan overcoat with darker specks. He advanced down the pathway leading to the main bay area, the Torchwood team hot on his heels.

There was something intimidating about the way they walked (despite the fact that 5 of them had guns) almost as if you knew they were in power. Like there was a professional air surrounding them.

Another ear splitting scream rung through the air and echoed off the walls followed by a howl then a snarl. The commotion caused the Doctor to pick up the pace and start to sprint, as did the Torchwood team, minus a very pregnant Gwen who tottered after them.

The Doctor turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks as a wolf snarled at him. Torchwood pointed their guns at the creature but the Doctor raised a hand, indicating they shouldn't shoot; nevertheless they kept their guns trained on it.

It was normal sized for a wolf and had a thick black coat with purple markings, which looked slightly like alien symbols. It's eyes where a startling blue and its pupils were huge and flecked with white due to the light of the sun reflecting into them. Its tail was tipped with purple almost like a paintbrush dipped in purple paint. Its jaw was open and showing sparkling white fangs, coated in saliva which was flecked with blood.

The blood of its victim, who was lay on the ground before the wolf, a young woman, only about 17, her stomach ripped open and chewed through. Her face was stained with tears which had stopped falling now. Her face was pale and spattered with her own blood. Her black hair was spayed out on the concrete floor and matted with blood her eyes were still wide open but emotionless and empty. She was obviously dead.

The Doctor looked at the woman, a solemn look on his face then looked back at the wolf, anger in his eyes. The wolf looked back at him, looking completely innocent. It's tongue hung out of its mouth as it panted and its tail wiggled. The Doctor grimaced at the wolf but it just blinked at him. After a moment, it looked skyward and howled.

The sound of a gunshot rung in the Doctor's ear and he turned to see Jack, with venom in his eyes, the barrel of his gun smoking. The wolf yelped and jumped back, the bullet clipping its shoulder as it whizzed past. Then the wolf's eyes trained on Jack it stood up, preparing to pounce and snarling. It roared and lunged for Jack, pinning him to the floor. It snapped at him viciously as Jack tried to keep it at bay.

Ianto pulled the trigger on his gun and the wolf fell to the floor, blood seeping from its side. It whined and whimpered as Jack got to his feet and thanked Ianto. The wolf stood up and staggered over to the Doctor before collapsing at his feet, looking up at him sadly.

"Help me." The wolf begged. The Doctor took a step back, shocked that the creature could talk. Then he kneeled beside the wolf.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked. "WHAT are you?"

"My names Rassitori and I was born on the planet Yunti." The Wolf replied.

"You're a Yuntion!" the Doctor smiled. "But why murder? Yuntions are some of the most peaceful creatures in the universe. You even created your own law in the shadow proclamation stating that surviving members of any war should be punished for disrupting the balance of the universe. You're against murder! And the black fur? Aren't Yuntions white or blue, with markings of the opposite colour?"

"I was trapped on Crentopia. They tortured me for years." Rassitori yelped.

"Well, you must've done something bad if you were imprisoned on Crentopia!" The Doctor reasoned.

"I was possessed by another consciousness. The evil power caused my fur to change and once I'd got rid of the possessive spirit in me, my fur remained black and purple so they thought I was still evil." Rassitori explained.

"That doesn't explain the murdering now!" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"She saved me… I have to follow her orders. She was my salvation. And I'm forever in her dept." Rassitori mumbled before his eyes slid shut and the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest stopped. The Doctor sighed and stroked the fur on Rassitori's head before standing, closing the eyes of the young woman and turning back to the team.

"He was a prisoner on Crentopia. Whoever saved him has to be good… and that's bad. Coz if he's following orders to kill from his savior; then we've got ourselves one hell of an enemy." The Doctor thought out loud.

"Sorry, what's Crentopia?" Gwen interjected.

"It's a prison planet." The Doctor replied. "There are seven different jails with seven different surrounding areas. The worst offenders go to the Realm of Darkness which is sort of a living emptiness, and it's surrounded by the Screaming forest and the falls of Chaos. If you've done something like smuggled some sweets from a sweet shop you go to the Consideration of Sins where you have to see a Doctor about how bad you consider your crime to be. It's a strange planet. The beings of it have been after me for eons."

"What for?" Gwen asked.

"Double genocide." The Doctor replied with a hint of sadness and guilt. Gwen didn't elaborate on this subject, she didn't exactly feel like sitting down and discussing the people the Doctor had murdered. "I'd be taken to the Realms of Darkness for an act like that. Although, I never got caught. Someone else took the blame instead. Well, she didn't _mean _to take the blame. But I dunno who." Then something in the back of the Doctor's mind linked up all his thoughts.

"I was right!" He announced.

"Good!" Jack smiled. "Wait a minute, about what?"

"I guess it's time I explain everything isn't it?" The Doctor sighed.

------------

Ianto passed the group, minus the Doctor a cup of coffee then turned to the Doctor.

"How'd you drink your coffee? Sugar? Milk?" Ianto inquired.

"Oh, I'm not really a coffee person. Tea'll do me." The Doctor smiled. A frown appeared on Ianto's face for a moment then he nodded and smiled politely, before walking away.

"So, Doctor. Start explaining." Jack ordered after a few seconds. The Doctor exhaled.

"Well," He began. Ianto walked over with a cup of steaming tea in his hand and passed it to the Doctor then sat next to Jack. "Cheers. Anyway, so that woman we saw in London, her name's the Creator."

"And who's the Creator?" Jack asked.

"She's a Time Lord." The Doctor answered. "She fought alongside me on the front lines in the Time War. I thought she burnt with Gallifrey but she must've escaped somehow. I was flying across the stars, the Master was human; she was the only Time Lord the Crentopians could catch. She was punished for double genocide and the destruction of two planets. She's after revenge, on me. After all, not only did I kill her family and her race… she was punished for the act _I _committed." There was a massive trace of guilt in his words and he looked down at his tea which had now gone slightly cold.

"And what's she to you?" Ianto added.

"We were in the academy together and she occasionally used to chat with me and The Master but we preferred to be on our own together so we didn't stay with her that much, besides her parents disapproved of her conversing with two boys. She was very stuck up too. The Master and I used to talk about her behind her back a lot. She thought she was everything because her father was Rassilon and she was swimming in wealth. She's still very arrogant, I think."

"Again, I'll ask: Who's the Master?" Ianto interrupted.

"A friend of mine."

"Sort of." Jack added.

"_I am NOT arrogant!" _A voice rang through the hub over the speakers. "_Only me! I've been spying on you all this time. Naughty me. I'm just here to tell you; you don't stand a chance against me, Doctor! I'm going to make you pay and I'm bringing earth down with you. For funsies! Oh, and also, your beloved old gallifreyian friend is conscious and is on my side! Then again, he'd also side with your enemy, Doctor. That's all for now! Cheerio! Oh and watch out for the explosion." _The speakers went dead.

"What explosion?!" Jack exclaimed.

"That one…" The Doctor replied, his gaze fixed on a little timer attached to the speaker which was ticking down 10, 9, 8… "Run!!!" The Doctor shouted, everyone sprang to their feet and headed to the cog door. 5, 4, 3, 2 and…

The whole hub went up in flames and everyone was knocked to their feet.

----------

**Ooh, a cliffhanger! There's a bit of explanation in this chapter so you're not all in the dark =D **

**Review please!**


End file.
